Mall
The Mall sells equipment, crafting materials, and special items. The currency varies among gold, credits, and coupons. Some rarer items are sold only in limited quantities (lottery). The selection of items periodically refreshes every hour. The Auction section offers several rare items for credits, but only a single copy of each offered item. Players make bids and pay the bid credits. If a player is outbid, the credits are sent back to her by mail (warning: deleting the messages makes you lose the Credits forever). At the end of the auction, the player with the highest bid gets the item. Copies of the items can be bought with the use of Gold. Goods Gems Yellow Gem - 'May permanently increase an item's Command attribute. (8 Gold) '''Blue Gem -' May permanently increase an item's Tech attribute. (8 Gold) 'Red Gem -' May permanently increase an item's War attribute. (8 Gold) 'Green Gem -' May permanently increase an item's Build attribute. (8 Gold) Books 'Magic Book -' Gives you a random Skill to teach your heroes. '''Upgrade Book - '''Upgrades one of your heroes' learned skills. Resources You can buy, for ''10'' Gold, any main Resources in varying amounts (5 Gold for Credits), and for 8 Gold, 10 AP. Boxes '''Equipment Box - '''Gives you a Level 5 to 50 equipment (White or better) (8 Gold) '''Treasure Box - '''Gives you a Level 5 to 50 equipment (Blue or better) (50 Gold) '''Royal Box - '''Gives you a Level 35 to 70 equipment (Always Purple) (310 Gold) Cards '''Hero Cards: Level 1 - Refresh Tavern with extra 20x Refreshes (7 Gold) Level 2 - Refresh Tavern with extra 80x Refreshes (20 Gold) Level 3 - Refresh Tavern with extra 300x Refreshes and always brings one Blue (50 Gold) Level 4 - Refresh Tavern giving you a Purple and 3 Blues (850 Gold) Speed Up: Small - Reduces a Timer by 5 Minutes. (2 Gold) Medium - Reduces a Timer by 15 Minutes. (5 Gold) Large - Reduces a Timer by 1 Hour. (20 Gold) Extra Large - Reduces a Timer by 4 Hours. (52 Gold) Extra Extra Large - Reduces a Timer by 24 Hours. (132 Gold) Vip: Gives you Vip for 7 Days. (21 Gold) Gives you Vip for 30 Days. (60 Gold) Gives you Vip for 90 Days. (150 Gold) Talent: All the following cards doubles heroes' Experience gain. Small: 7 Days (18 Gold) Medium: 30 Days (50 Gold) Large: 90 Days (120 Gold) Misc: Peace Cards: Small: No PvP for 3 days. (10 Gold) Medium: No PvP for 15 days. (32 Gold) Others: War Card: Removes Peace Cards' effect. (10 Gold) Rename Card: Renames a hero with a name of your choice. (12 Gold) Other Items War of Heroes Crystals: 10 Yellow Crystals - (1 Gold) 10 Green Crystals - (2 Gold) 1 Blue Crystal - (20 Gold) 1 Purple Crystal - (50 Gold) 1 Golden Crystal (250 Gold) Miscellaneous: Backpack - Provides one extra row (7 spaces) of Inventory upon use - (20 Gold) Loud Speakers - Broadcasts a message near the top HUD, where Congratulation Messages are sent - (4 Gold) Raid Gems: If you're on Chapter 6 or 7: Bubble Gem - (21 Gold) Bubble Fragments - (6 Gold) each If you're on Chapter 8 or 9: Spirit Fragments - (8 Gold) each Spirit Gem - (31 Gold) If you're on Chapter N, 10 or 11: Demon Fragments - (10 Gold) each Demon Gem - (41 Gold) +Bubble and Spirit Gems If you are past Chapter 11: Metal Fragments - (12 gold) each Metal Gem - (51 gold) Chapter 10 Map: It's an item avaiable from chapters N and on that can be bought for 50 gold. 'It allows you to skip the Chapter N, so you don't have to work to grab the 5 Map Pieces in it. It can also be acquired from synthesising the 5 Parts. Careful when buying it, it'll be avaiable even after N's completion for no purpose if not taking gold and inventory space off. Equip A random set of 12 equipment items are put to sale. They range from level 5 to 75. White and Green items can be bought for a certain price, while Blue and Purple ones are more complicated: they come in as a lottery. You can buy a lottery ticket for the said price to pick a lottery box out of the 50 avaiable. Inside, there is a chance you will find the item, coupons, energy, ore or credits. You can't take boxes that were already taken by someone else and you can only play in the lottery once. If all of the equipment gear were found or you bought a ticket and didn't get it, you can buy the item for gold instantly. Auction Pretty simples system. 9 items (all random, can be cards, WoH gear, blue/purple equips, skills, backpacks, upgrade books and more) are put to sale at any given time. They are given a default value, and you can bid on that item any value bigger then 110% it's original value. Any other player on the server can overbid for 110% of the old value. These last 3 hours, but overbids during the final 30 minutes refresh it's timer back to 30 minutes. If you are overbid, your credits are sent back to you through a mail. If you win the auction, the item is sent through mail too. Careful, as you only have 14 days to retrieve bid money and items, and you can delete the mail with them. You can also use "buy now" which gives you a copy of the item for a gold price without auctions - it's instantly given to you. The item remains in auction for other players (or maybe you) to take it. Coupon All the following items can be bought with Coupons, that are adquired by raiding Bosses and Pillars and logging in regularly Gems '''Yellow Gem - '''May permanently increase an item's Command attribute. (8000) '''Blue Gem -' May permanently increase an item's Tech attribute. (8000) 'Red Gem -' May permanently increase an item's War attribute. (8000) 'Green Gem -' May permanently increase an item's Build attribute. (8000) Cards '''Vip: Gives you Vip for 7 Days. (21000) Gives you Vip for 30 Days. (60000) Talent: Doubles heroes' Experience gain: Small: 7 Days (18000) Miscellaneous Backpack - Provides one extra row (7 spaces) of Inventory upon use (20000) Bosses-Based Purple Gear Category:Mall Category:Items